fliplinestudiosfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Pauly
Big Pauly is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Appearance Big Pauly has a rather large build, hence his name. He is fair-skinned, and wears a toupée that is positioned sideways. He wears a long-sleeved light blue buttoned down shirt with folded sleeves, white buttons, and royal blue suspenders held by gray square hooks. He also wears a red bowtie, deep olive green pants, and brown laced shoes. Clean-Up The toupée shows a bit more detail and the wrinkles in his clothing are more defined. Styles Style B Big Pauly wears a long-sleeved white shirt with folded sleeves, thin light blue stripes, and a logo of Crushida Pepper pinned on the left side of the shirt. He wears vivid blue pants held by an olive green belt with a gray buckle. Halloween Outfit Big Pauly wears a Frankenstein pumpkin head, a long-sleeved dark gray buttoned down shirt with folded sleeves, gray buttons, and dark brown suspenders held by gray square hooks. He also wears a green bowtie, deep olive green pants, and brown laced shoes. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Crushida Pepper Hates: Windy Days Occupation: Pepper Salesman After opening Pauly’s Pepper right next to the Pizzeria, Big Pauly quickly became a regular customer at Papa Louie’s restaurants. He came to Papa Louie’s aid when Sarge contaminated a batch of pepper which created dozens of Pizza Monsters. Big Pauly supplied Papa Louie with explosive Pepper Bombs to help defeat Sarge and the infamous Onion Ring. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Sausages (right) *4 Onions (left) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Pinto Beans *Cheese *Guacamole Papa's Freezeria/HD *Large Cup *Yum n' M's *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *3 Creameos *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (left) *8 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Onions *Marinara Sauce *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **Feather Cookie, Chocolate Acorn, Feather Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Chips **3 Feather Cookies Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Three Cheese Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Crushida Pepper *5 Meatballs *4 Sausages *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum n' M's *Espresso Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Chocolate Topping *Chocolate Chips *3 Blondies *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Halloween) *Blueberry Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Pumpkin Round Donut with Boston Cream **Powdered Sugar **Peanut Butter Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Long John with Chocolate Mousse **Full Moon Icing **Spooky Sprinkles Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (left) *4 Curly Fries (right) *4 French Fries (right) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Mango Chili Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Pepperoni (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *6 Ground Beef (right) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Multigrain Bread with Cheese Ball Spread *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Turkey *Sliced Ham *Stuffing *Gravy *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rico's Chili **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cherry **Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cherry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Liner D *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Popcorn **Chocolate Banana *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer **Cotton Candy Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup, Cherry, Nutty Butter Cup *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Dark Blue Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Mini Donut, Waffle Stick *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Bacon, Mini Donut, Waffle Stick Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Blueberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (New Year) *Traditional Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling *Tutti Frutti Filling *Apple Filling *Apple Filling *Streusel Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Outer Ring) *9 Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Pita Bread with Gyro Meat *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Feta Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Yellowtail **Unagi **Lobster *Yellowtail *Furikake *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Blueberry Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Rainbow Soy Paper with Black Rice *Flipped **Rainbow Yokan **Unagi **Lobster *Rainbow Yokan *Rainbow Peppercorn *Ponzu *Bubble Tea: **Tutti Frutti Tea with Kiwi Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *White Rice *Tomatoes *Refried Beans *Cheese *Guacamole *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Funnel Cake with Beef *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chocolate Bacon *Cinnamon Swirl Popcorn *Chocolate Bacon *Chips: **Fiesta Chips **Refried Beans Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Raisin Duds *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Butterzinger Syrup *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Ground Beef (right) *8 Pepperoni (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Holiday (Christmas) *Crispy Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *6 Ground Beef (right) *8 Geese (all) *6 Onions (left) *8 Sausages (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Sauerkraut *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Candy Jack Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Kielbasa on a Hoagie Roll *Ketchup *Stuffing *Onions *Gravy *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Diet Fizzo **Large Pumpkin Spice Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Yum n' M's **Mocha Chocolate Chunk *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Fudge Cookie with Potato Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Candy Corn **Pumpkin Pie Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Butterzinger Bits **Rocky Road *Chocolate Mousse *Butterscotch Syrup *Candy Corn *Shaved Chocolate *Cherry, Salted Caramel, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Coffee with Sugar Holiday (BavariaFest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Gebrannte Mandeln *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Whipped Cream *Buttermilk Syrup *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Drink: **Large Eiskaffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 Nashville Hot Hog Wings (All) *8 Atomic Chicken Wings (All) *4 Curly Fries (all) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Southwest Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Holiday (New Year) *4 Poutine Hog Wings (All) *8 Rainbow-livian Chicken Wings (All) *4 Curly Fries (all) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Southwest Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Blueberry Round Donut ** Vanilla Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Powdered Sugar ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle Holiday (Halloween) * Blueberry Round Donut ** Full Moon Icing ** Chocolate Chips * Pumpkin Long John with Strawberry Jelly ** Full Moon Icing ** Tiger Tail Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles * Pumpkin Round Donut ** Chocolate Icing ** Caramel Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 2 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 2 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 11 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 12 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 14 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 10 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 12 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 37 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 53 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 58 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 3 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 3 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 12 Unlockables *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with White Rice. *In Papa's Pancakeria, Papa's Pancakeria HD and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chip Mix. *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD he is unlocked with French Fries. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Diet Fizzo. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Autumn Leaves Sprinkles. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Crushida Pepper. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, he is unlocked with Full Moon Icing. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Cheese Ball Spread. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Yum n' M's. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! and Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Ground Beef. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Pita Bread. *In Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Cinnamon Swirl. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Stuffing. Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Franco winning the first round of the Onion Division. He then lost to Cooper in the second round. Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He lost to Hacky Zak in the first round of the Green Onion Division. However, he returned in the Wild Onion Division, but he lost to Kingsley. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Trivia *Big Pauly frequently orders heavy meals in the Gamerias. However, he is "improving." Although his orders are terribly unhealthy, he did manage to order Diet Fizzo in Papa's Hot Doggeria.Quinn’s Q&A: Customer Orders, Fast Food Jobs, and Relatives! *He demanded four cupcakes in Papa's Cupcakeria, but Matt and Tony decided two would be plenty.[http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2851 Papa's Cupcakeria. Sneak Peek: The Stations!] **He also suggested ordering six donuts in Papa's Donuteria, but once again, Matt and Tony decided that three would be plenty.[http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3943 Papa's Donuteria. Sneak Peek: The Dough Station!] *He, Doan, Connor, and Mayor Mallow are the only customers to order four dips in Papa's Wingeria HD. *Upon the announcement that Flipline Studios released animated stickers for Apple's iMessage for iPhones and iPads, it was revealed that he wears a toupée. *He is the only customer unlocked by himself in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! References Category:Customers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:B Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks